together forever or never
by hedgehogfan162
Summary: Sonic sat at the piano playing his heart. why? why did she do this to him after she said they'd be together forever so...did she mean it or was he just an item to get to her goal so the question is together forever or never?
1. Chapter 1

**well what can I say heres the story enjoy**

**Together forever or never**

Sonic closed his eyes and let the memories flow back to him. He put his body on autopilot and became absorbed in the past. The piano where he was softly playing, the spotlight that only made himself visible and blocked out the crowd and the rest of the band slowly began to fade away. To sonic it might as well be only him out there and he didn't care that he was crying. Yes Sonic the Hedgehog was openly crying and didn't care because the one thing he cared about most was gone

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_

**Earlier that day **

Sonic sat in the bathroom of his RV staring at the glove in his hand. Slowly moving it in his hands like it might disappear or fall into a pile of dust on the floor. He slowly slid it on his right hand and flexed to check its fitting. He ended up staring at the palm as the memory came back.

**Flash back 2 and half years ago**

Sonic stepped out of his shower, grabbed the towel from the rack and wrapping it around his waist He made his way to the sink taking a rag and wiping the mirror till he could see himself. He pulled out the drawer that held his toothbrush; he took it and some toothpaste and began his routine. After brushing he snaked his hands through his quills slowly making his signature spikes form. When he was satisfied he unwrapped the towel and dried himself off. Put his towel back on the rack. He took his shoes that were just right of the sink and put them on. He grabbed his left glove and put it on before doing the same with the right, but he stopped and stared at the glove before he chuckled. Still clutching the glove he exited the bathroom, entering his room he made his way past his blue bed, he stopped at the table by the head he stared at the object on it. On the table was a picture of him and blaze at this year's Christmas party. He was wearing the traditional Santa stocking hat while blaze was in her usually attire. Mistletoe was hung up above them and they were kissing. Sonic smiled it was their first kiss, yes they were dating for 6 months then but they wanted it to be natural not rushed. He tore himself away from the picture and made his way out the door and down the hall. When he got to his living room he stopped. There she was, sitting on his couch as beautiful as ever, her hair was down and no matter what it landed perfectly. Her gold glowing eyes were more precious than the master emerald itself. Her perfectly sculpted curves was the stuff of legends to him. He walked up behind the couch, resting his elbows on the headrest.

"hey, Blaze I think I took one of your gloves by accident." Sonic said softly, She turned so she was on her knees looking at him.

"yeah, you did and I took one of yours." Blaze said normally. Sonic smiled and reached out the hand that was holding her glove.

"Thought so" said Sonic "here's yours back." Blaze took her hands of the headrest and motioned to take of Sonic's glove. She stopped and stared it before looking back at Sonic

"No" Blaze answered.

"huh?"

"I'm going to keep this" she held up Sonic's glove before pointing to hers "and you're going to keep that. This way no matter where we are, we will always have each other." Sonic smiled and slipped on the glove.

"perfect." He said smiling.

"the glove or me?" said Blaze smirking

"both" sonic smirked and leaned till his lips met hers.

**End Flashback**

He smiled at the memory, and just as quick as it came it left. He stood up, taking his cloak with him. He looked himself over in the mirror, putting on his cloak he felt his RV lurch to a stop. He sighed and stepped out of the bathroom making his way to the door. He could hear all the people outside clamering to see him. He took a deep breath, flipping up the hood that hid his face, he wouldn't have it on long but for now it was needed.

**Present time **

Sonic was snapped back to his present self. Though no one noticed his mind was never really here and for that matter nether was his heart. No, they off with her, they will always be with her. Even if hers weren't with him, no matter he kept playing the piano and singing the words to the song that was oh so true for him.

_Just prayin' to a god that I don't believe in  
Cos I got time while she got freedom  
Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break even_

**Earlier that day **

Sonic took a deep breath and opened the door to his RV. Immediately he was blinded from the camera flashes. Reporters trying to surround him to get the inside scoop only to be pushed back by his body guards while he kept walking. Normally he would have stopped and posed for the camera's and signed a few autographes. But that was different, that was back when she was with him. and now she isn't so he kept walking. The red carpet bringing back another great memory of them.

**Flashback 1 and a half years ago**

They were riding in Sonic's limo hovercar, his arm was around her shoulder. He was leaning back in his chair waiting for their destination, while she was leaning on his shoulder, stretched out on the seat with hers eyes closed but he could tell she wasn't really asleep. They were riding to the award show and it 2 weeks for Sonic to convince Blaze to go with him.

"so, remind me again why we have to take my limo?" Sonic said. Blaze opened one eye and tilted her head up to look at her boyfriend before returning her head to its original position and closed her eye.

"because if there will as many people as you say there will" said Blaze while once gain looking at Sonic "I won't be showing up being carried like some damsel in distress…I still have an image to uphold." Sonic chuckled and looked out of the tinted windows.

"looks like we're almost there." Sonic said excitly, Blaze up and looked for herself. She yawned and leaned back onto her seat and sonic. "I would say act normal but you'd probably end up torching a reporter." He ended up laughing at his own joke.

"and they would have deserved it." Blaze said and only succeeded in making Sonic laugh even more. Looking at him she couldn't help but laugh alittle bit too. Only he can make her see the funny side of this. When he calmed enough to stop laughing he continued their ongoing joke .

"and I'll be on the ground laughing my head off as the guy runs around screaming." This time Blaze was the first to let out a small chuckle, they felt the car stop and the engine go into idle. They waited for the body guards to clear a path to the door through the crowd of reporters and Sonic's fans. Blaze starting smoothing out her hair and clothes and when someone grabbed her hand. She turned to see Sonic shaking his head.

"stop" he commanded lowering her hand and slowly leaning in "you look gorgeous." Blaze smiled and met him halfway. Sonic loved her smile, it looked good on her. But he would never ask her to smile more, no never, he liked her just the way she was and when she did smile for him it made it all that more special. And you know how much he loved a challenge. Now the path was clear, a guard opened the door and Sonic stepped out. Immediately the crowd broke out in cheers, he smiled as the camera's started flashing. He could feel the tension as he turned back to the car, everyone was wondering who he brought with him. he took Blaze's hand and helped her out of the car. He could feel all his girl fans, which was about ¾ of the crowd, either be crushed, mad, or crushed straight into madness. When she was fully out of the car he whispered in her ear "the press are going to have a field day with us." It took all her will power not to laugh, after all she still had to maintain her image. He put his around her waist and walked behind the body guards.

"you know every girl in this crowd hates me for being with you" Blaze answered back as they walked down the red carpet. They stopped for Sonic to sign so autographs and a couple questions for a couple lucky reporters.

"good maybe they'll finally back off" Sonic retorted. Blaze began to look amongst the crowd, she noticed the girls eyeing her boyfriend and Sonic could tell when the temperature went up a few degrees. He looked at her and she was threating to start steaming. He smiled because he knew what she was thinking. "calm down, you know I only have eyes for you." Thankful she did calm down alittle. Once their joke in the car almost came through when one reporter asked if they had sex. Blaze grabbed the guy and ignited her hand.

"ask that again and you'll be swimming on the sun just to cool off" Blaze said angrily, though Sonic was laughing at the irony of the situation, he was able to pull his angry girlfriend from the scared reporter. That was one face that no matter what has happened they have always been able to laugh at.

Expect now

**End Flashback**

he got to backstage, he kept walking to the stage. He did have to talk to the stage hands they all could his bad mood. Bad… that wasn't nearly enough justice to what he was exactly feeling. He reached the curtain that separated backstage to the actual stage. Without hesitation or warning he pulled back the curtain walked on stage. The cheers the crowd was roaring feel on deaf ears, he stopped at the bench to his piano. Normally he would be on the guitar, but this wasn't normal. He reached up to the end of the hood that hid his face. Pulling it back he revealed his face to the world, on national Television, on the concert that he said would be his last, the concert that sold out in 3.8 seconds flat. So he knew she was watching, he knew that, and she will hear that she broke up with the most famous person in the world without doubt. He knew that she would also know that this concert was for her. He stood staring at the piano, the same piano that she inspired him to play on and become the most know rock star. He sat down on the cold hard bench, but it wasn't nearly as cold as his heart, nothing was. And he played…pouring everything left in his heart in the keys.

**Present time **

Did Sonic know where he was in the song…hell no, but was he still singing it perfectly…hell yes, he didn't need to know the words, he just needed to know his life. Because that was what this song was about, the story of his life.

_Her best days will be some of my worst_  
_She finally met a man that's gonna put her first_  
_While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping_  
_Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven... even... no_

The big hook, the showstopper, the punch line as he neared the sword in his heart he couldn't help but remember the last moment, the moment his soul died…his end

_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you,_  
_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok_  
_I'm falling to pieces, yeah,_  
_I'm falling to pieces_

**Flash back 1 week ago**

He was standing on the bridge watching the water pass below him, the fish swimming ignorant of what was to happen. He held a note in his hand saying to come. He smiled as he watched the sun set over the river and the city.

"Sonic" he turned to see his girlfriend standing 10 feet away from him. her tone wasn't one of happiness, more like one of demandment, sorrowful, labored.

"Blaze there you…are" Sonic lost his voice, her face said all. He knew something was wrong, he could feel the near future holding heartbreak "Blaze?" he asked with worry and concern "what's wrong?" Blaze knew where his heart was going. She knew it was on a crash course with the steel wall of reality…and she couldn't stop it.

"Sonic…I…"she lost her voice, tears were threating to come. But she had to stay strong. The more she looked at him the more she couldn't do it. It was becoming too hard and every second she didn't answer he would become more worried and she would become more guilty. But she had to say it, she took a deep breath and blurted it out "Sonic I'M BREAKING UP" immediately she felt regret, she watched as his faced turned from worried to unacceptance.

"no, no…please tell me you're joking." Tears were swelling up and falling from both their eyes. And when she didn't answer he only became more desperate. "Blaze please don't, if it was something I did I'm sorry, but I can change just please don't leave me…I-I love you."

"please Sonic stop, people grow apart, old love dies" Blaze was shaking, she couldn't stop the tears that wear falling from her eyes. "Just don't make this any harder than it has to be."

"if it's so hard than it just proves that you still have feelings" Sonic retorted, she shook her head, he took a shaky step toward her. But she stopped with her hand.

"no Sonic, it's over" and just like that she left, but he didn't know was that his last words still haunted her 'you still have feelings…still have feelings' she kept pushing the thoughts behind trying to leave them with Sonic, who was on his knees with pure shock written on his face.

**Present time **

Just thinking about the break up brought back every little emotion, bitterness, sadness, regret. After that night he shut out everyone, no one not even Tails saw him. no one saw or heard from him till he called his manager and told him his plan. And knew everyone knew his pain, and the crowd seemed to like the song. There were lighters in the air being waved around and he mad and bitter at them. Why? For thinking this was just another song when it was so much more. Maybe if his mind was at the concert he would have seen a cloaked figure make its way through the crowd and into the second row. But he kept playing the song that wasn't written on any sheet, or prepared, no he was winging it and singing exactly what he was feeling.

_They say bad things happen for a reason_  
_But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding_  
_Cos she's moved on while I'm still grieving_  
_And when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven even... no_

_What am I gonna to do when the best part of me was always you,_  
_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok_  
_I'm falling to pieces, yeah,_  
_I'm falling to pieces, yeah,_  
_I'm falling to pieces_  
_(One still in love while the other ones leaving)_  
_I'm falling to pieces_  
_(Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)_

All he could remember was her, when she walked away. The day she drove a double edged sword straight through his heart. The day she tore away the best thing that ever happened to him. the day when she took away his reason for living. The day he died. And know he wanted her to know his pain. He wanted her to feel like he did. He wanted to return the favor.

Now was time for the final verse, the last verse that should drive home the nail right where he wanted it

_Oh you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain_  
_You took your suitcase, I took the blame._  
_Now I'm try'na make sense of what little remains ooh_  
_Cos you left me with no love and no love to my name._

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_  
_Just prayin' to a god that I don't believe in_  
_Cos I got time while she got freedom_  
_Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break_  
_No it don't break_  
_No it don't break even no_

_What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you and_  
_What am I suppose to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok_  
_(Oh glad your okay now)_  
_I'm falling to pieces yeah_  
_(Oh I'm glad your okay)_  
_I'm falling to pieces yeah_  
_(One still in love while the other ones leaving)_  
_I'm falling to pieces_  
_(Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)_

As the other instrument began to fade away he continued with the last lines. The last lines before he's finished, before he's done and never to return

_Oh it don't break even no_  
_Oh it don't break even no_  
_Oh it don't break even no_

and just like that he was done, he got and walked off, mimicking her the day she did it to him. and yes it was over.

**A/N i can say this is one of my best pieces. the hardest part was going from happy to sad constintly. the song is "breakeven" by the Script. this is NOT complete I have a question when i was trying to finish I ran into a block there are 4 songs. and I can't decide on which one to finish the story with. so please go to my profile and answer the poll. here the URL for my profile use it after you send a review. thanks**

**.net/u/2425529/hedgehogfan162**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well the reason I put this has a new chapter is because I intended this to be a one-shot so I going to post it as such. I didn't want to change the previous chapter so I upload the 2 chapter as the whole complete story**

**Together forever or never**

Sonic closed his eyes and let the memories flow back to him. He put his body on autopilot and became absorbed in the past. The piano where he was softly playing, the spotlight that only made himself visible and blocked out the crowd and the rest of the band slowly began to fade away. To sonic it might as well be only him out there and he didn't care that he was crying. Yes Sonic the Hedgehog was openly crying and didn't care because the one thing he cared about most was gone

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_

** Earlier that day **

Sonic sat in the bathroom of his RV staring at the glove in his hand. Slowly moving it in his hands like it might disappear or fall into a pile of dust on the floor. He slowly slid it on his right hand and flexed to check its fitting. He ended up staring at the palm as the memory came back.

**Flash back 2 and half years ago**

Sonic stepped out of his shower, grabbed the towel from the rack and wrapping it around his waist He made his way to the sink taking a rag and wiping the mirror of the steam till he could see himself. He pulled out the drawer that held his toothbrush; he took it and some toothpaste and began his routine. After brushing he snaked his hands through his quills slowly making his signature spikes form. When he was satisfied he unwrapped the towel and dried himself off. Put his towel back on the rack. He took his shoes that were just right of the sink and put them on. He grabbed his left glove and put it on before doing the same with the right, but he stopped and stared at the glove before he chuckled. Still clutching the glove he exited the bathroom, entering his room he made his way past his blue bed, he stopped at the table by the head he stared at the object on it. On the table was a picture of him and blaze at this year's Christmas party. He was wearing the traditional Santa stocking hat while blaze was in her usually attire. Mistletoe was hung up above them and they were kissing. Sonic smiled it was their first kiss, yes they were dating for 6 months then but they wanted it to be natural not rushed. He tore himself away from the picture and made his way out the door and down the hall. When he got to his living room he stopped. There she was, sitting on his couch as beautiful as ever; her hair was down and no matter where it landed it landed perfectly. Her gold glowing eyes were more precious than the master emerald itself. Her perfectly sculpted curves were the stuff of legends to him. He walked up behind the couch, resting his elbows on the headrest.

"Hey, Blaze I think I took one of your gloves by accident." Sonic said softly, she turned so she was on her knees looking at him.

"Yeah, you did and I took one of yours." Blaze said normally. Sonic smiled and reached out the hand that was holding her glove.

"Thought so" said Sonic "here's yours back." Blaze took her hands of the headrest and motioned to take of Sonic's glove. She stopped and stared it before looking back at Sonic

"No" Blaze answered.

"Huh?"

"I'm going to keep this" she held up Sonic's glove before pointing to hers "and you're going to keep that. This way no matter where we are, we will always have each other." Sonic smiled and slipped on the glove.

"perfect." He said smiling.

"The glove or me?" said Blaze smirking

"Both" sonic smirked and leaned till his lips met hers.

**End Flashback**

He smiled at the memory, and just as quick as it came it left. He stood up, taking his cloak with him. He looked himself over in the mirror, putting on his cloak he felt his RV lurch to a stop. He sighed and stepped out of the bathroom making his way to the door. He could hear all the people outside clamering to see him. He took a deep breath, flipping up the hood that hid his face, he wouldn't have it on long but for now it was needed.

** Present time **

Sonic was snapped back to his present self. Though no one noticed his mind was never really here and for that matter nether was his heart. No, they off with her, they will always be with her. Even if hers weren't with him, it didn't matter he kept playing the piano and singing the words to the song that was oh so true for him.

_Just prayin' to a god that I don't believe in  
Cos I got time while she got freedom  
Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break even_

** Earlier that day **

Sonic took a deep breath and opened the door to his RV. Immediately he was blinded from the camera flashes. Reporters trying to surround him to get the inside scoop only to be pushed back by his body guards while he kept walking. Normally he would have stopped and posed for the camera's and signed a few autographs. But that was different, that was back when she was with him. And now she isn't so he kept walking. The red carpet bringing back another great memory of them.

**Flashback 1 and a half years ago**

They were riding in Sonic's limo hover car, his arm was around her shoulder. He was leaning back in his chair waiting for their destination, while she was leaning on his shoulder, stretched out on the seat with hers eyes closed but he could tell she wasn't really asleep. They were riding to the award show and it took 2 weeks for Sonic to convince Blaze to go with him.

"So, remind me again why we have to take my limo?" Sonic said. Blaze opened one eye and tilted her head up to look at her boyfriend before returning her head to its original position and closed her eye.

"Because if there will as many people as you say there will" said Blaze while once gain looking at Sonic "I won't be showing up being carried like some damsel in distress…I still have an image to uphold." Sonic chuckled and looked out of the tinted windows.

"Looks like we're almost there." Sonic said excitedly, Blaze up and looked for herself. She yawned and leaned back onto her seat and sonic said. "I would say act normal but you'd probably end up torching a reporter." He ended up laughing at his own joke.

"And they would have deserved it." Blaze said and only succeeded in making Sonic laugh even more. Looking at him she couldn't help but laugh a little bit too. Only he can make her see the funny side of this. When he calmed enough to stop laughing he continued the joke.

"And I'll be on the ground laughing my head off as the guy runs around screaming." This time Blaze was the first to let out a small chuckle, they felt the car stop and the engine go into idle. They waited for the body guards to clear a path to the door through the crowd of reporters and Sonic's fans. Blaze starting smoothing out her hair and clothes and when someone grabbed her hand. She turned to see Sonic shaking his head.

"Stop" he commanded lowering her hand and slowly leaning in "you look gorgeous." Blaze smiled and met him halfway. Sonic loved her smile, it looked good on her. But he would never ask her to smile more, no never, he liked her just the way she was and when she did smile for him it made it all that more special. And you know how much he loved a challenge. Now the path was clear, a guard opened the door and Sonic stepped out. Immediately the crowd broke out in cheers, he smiled as the camera's started flashing. He could feel the tension as he turned back to the car, everyone was wondering who he brought with him. He took Blaze's hand and helped her out of the car. He could feel all his girl fans, which was about ¾ of the crowd, either be crushed, mad, or crushed straight into madness. When she was fully out of the car he whispered in her ear "the press are going to have a field day with us." It took all her will power not to laugh, after all she still had to maintain her image. He put his around her waist and walked behind the body guards.

"You know every girl in this crowd hates me for being with you" Blaze answered back as they walked down the red carpet. They stopped for Sonic to sign so autographs and a couple questions for a couple lucky reporters.

"Good maybe they'll finally back off" Sonic retorted. Blaze began to look amongst the crowd, she noticed the girls eyeing her boyfriend and Sonic could tell when the temperature went up a few degrees. He looked at her and she was threating to start steaming. He smiled because he knew what she was thinking. "Calm down, you know I only have eyes for you." Thankful she did calm down a little. Once their joke in the car almost came through when one reporter asked if they had sex. Blaze grabbed the guy and ignited her hand.

"Ask that again and you'll be swimming on the sun just to cool off" Blaze said angrily, though Sonic was laughing at the irony of the situation, he was able to pull his angry girlfriend from the scared reporter. That was one face that no matter what has happened they have always been able to laugh at.

Expect now

**End Flashback**

He got to backstage, he kept walking to the stage. He did have to talk to the stage hands they all could feel his bad mood. Bad… that wasn't nearly enough justice to what he was exactly feeling. He reached the curtain that separated backstage to the actual stage. Without hesitation or warning he pulled back the curtain walked on stage. The cheers the crowd was roaring feel on deaf ears, he stopped at the bench to his piano. Normally he would be on the guitar, but this wasn't normal. He reached up to the end of the hood that hid his face. Pulling it back he revealed his face to the world, on national Television, on the concert that he said would be his last, the concert that sold out in 3.8 seconds flat. So he knew she was watching, he knew that, and she will hear that she broke up with the most famous person in the world without a doubt. He knew that she would also know that this concert was for her. He stood staring at the piano, the same piano that she inspired him to play on and become the most know rock star. He sat down on the cold hard bench, but it wasn't nearly as cold as his heart, nothing was. And he played…pouring everything left in his heart in the keys.

** Present time **

Did Sonic know where he was in the song…hell no, but was he still singing it perfectly…hell yeah, he didn't need to know the words, he just needed to know his life. Because that was what this song was about, the story of his life.

_Her best days will be some of my worst  
She finally met a man that's gonna put her first  
While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping  
Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven... even... no_

The big hook, the showstopper, the punch line as he neared the sword in his heart he couldn't help but remember the last moment, the moment his soul died…his end

_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you,  
And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah,  
I'm falling to pieces_

**Flash back 1 week ago**

He was standing on the bridge watching the water pass below him, the fish swimming ignorant of what was to happen. He held a note in his hand saying to come. He smiled as he watched the sun set over the river and the city.

"Sonic" he turned to see his girlfriend standing 10 feet away from him. Her tone wasn't one of happiness, more like one of demandment, sorrowful, labored.

"Blaze there you…are" Sonic lost his voice, her face said all. He knew something was wrong, he could feel the near future holding heartbreak "Blaze?" he asked with worry and concern "what's wrong?" Blaze knew where his heart was going. She knew it was on a crash course with the steel wall of reality…and she couldn't stop it or rather she wouldn't.

"Sonic…I…"she lost her voice, tears were threating to come. But she had to stay strong. The more she looked at him the more she couldn't do it. It was becoming too hard and every second she didn't answer he would become more worried and she would become more guilty. But she had to say it, she took a deep breath and blurted it out "Sonic I'M BREAKING UP" immediately she felt regret, she watched as his faced turned from worried to unacceptance.

"no, no…please tell me you're joking." Tears were swelling up and falling from both their eyes. And when she didn't answer he only became more desperate. "Blaze please don't, if it was something I did I'm sorry, but I can change just please don't leave me…I-I love you."

"Please Sonic stop, people grow apart, old love dies" Blaze was shaking, she couldn't stop the tears that wear falling from her eyes. "Just don't make this any harder than it has to be."

"If it's so hard than it just proves that you still have feelings" Sonic retorted, she shook her head, he took a shaky step toward her. But she stopped with her hand.

"no Sonic, it's over" and just like that she left, but he didn't know was that his last words still haunted her 'you still have feelings…still have feelings' she kept pushing the thoughts behind trying to leave them with Sonic, who was on his knees with pure shock written on his face.

** Present time **

Just thinking about the break up brought back every little emotion, bitterness, sadness, regret. After that night he shut out everyone, no one not even Tails saw him. No one saw or heard from him till he called his manager and told him his plan. And knew everyone knew his pain, and the crowd seemed to like the song. There were lighters in the air being waved around and he was mad and bitter at them. Why? For thinking this was just another song when it was so much more. Maybe if his mind was at the concert he would have seen a cloaked figure make its way through the crowd and into the second row. But he kept playing the song that wasn't written on any sheet, or prepared, no he was winging it and singing exactly what he was feeling.

_They say bad things happen for a reason  
But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding  
Cos she's moved on while I'm still grieving  
And when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven even... no_

_What am I gonna to do when the best part of me was always you,_  
_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok_  
_I'm falling to pieces, yeah,_  
_I'm falling to pieces, yeah,_  
_I'm falling to pieces_  
_(One still in love while the other ones leaving)_  
_I'm falling to pieces_  
_(Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)_

All he could remember was her, when she walked away. The day she drove a double edged sword straight through his heart. The day she tore away the best thing that ever happened to him. The day when she took away his reason for living. The day he died. And now he wanted her to know his pain. He wanted her to feel like he did. He wanted to return the favor.

Now was time for the final verse, the last verse that should drive home the nail right where he wanted it_  
__  
Oh you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain  
You took your suitcase, I took the blame.  
Now I'm try'na make sense of what little remains ooh  
Cos you left me with no love and no love to my name._

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_  
_Just prayin' to a god that I don't believe in_  
_Cos I got time while she got freedom_  
_Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break_  
_No it don't break_  
_No it don't break even no_

_What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you and_  
_What am I suppose to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok_  
_(Oh glad your okay now)_  
_I'm falling to pieces yeah_  
_(Oh I'm glad your okay)_  
_I'm falling to pieces yeah_  
_(One still in love while the other ones leaving)_  
_I'm falling to pieces_  
_(Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)_

As the other instrument began to fade away he continued with the last lines. The last lines before he's finished, before he's done and never to return_  
__  
Oh it don't break even no  
Oh it don't break even no  
Oh it don't break even no_

And just like that he was done, he got and walked off, mimicking her the day she did it to him. Throughout the ending off the song, throughout the crowd of swaying fans one stood still. Watching as he walked off, maybe for good as he says. 'but if I have it my way he won't.' the person waited as everyone filed out, leaving just them. Everyone was either outside or backstage, although except for one who was close by to the one they wanted. And they would only have one chance, to correct the wrongs and set things right. Silently the person climbed onto the stage, making their way to the center where the piano laid. They ran a finger down the top stopping at the bench. They pulled off the cloak and dropped on the ground kicking it somewhere else on stage revealing Blaze wearing a long nearly glowing red robe the semi-covered her usual attire. It was something Sonic bought her but never found a use for…that is until now. She smiled as she walked away from the piano and behind the red curtain. Most people know that singers sing their own songs but what most people don't know that they do lip sing during concerts. She brushed aside the curtain to get to the computer for the stereo system. It was a convenient and useful way to make sure every show went off without a hitch. Have to bring a drummer that doesn't know the song? Just have the stereo play the drummers part. Blaze browsed the songs held on the computer. She found songs that were good, some that would fit her purpose for being here, but never both and she had to have both because she would only get one shot. She was almost getting worried that she wouldn't find the right song when she stopped. A small smile crept across her face, she found it…the perfect song. She set her queue and the delay so she could get ready, she reached to the headset hanging off the side of the screen. She adjusted it so it was in her ear and the mic was by her mouth. She quickly checked to make sure that the lyrics were off, she only needed the music…the rest she would take care of. She backed off the computer and set the curtain so it was hiding the computer. She came to the piano which she carefully wheeled off to the side, she was going to need some space. She again found her way to center stage, pretty soon she could hear the drums start to beat, that was her cue…now the was no going back.

_Oooooooooooh_

Can you feel me

Blaze started dancing, nothing much just a couple of steps. And she didn't need anything more. Her red robe (let' just say dress Ok?) was flowing elegantly behind her making any movement look more pronounced and beautiful.

**Flashback 5 days ago**

Blaze was walking down the walkway in town. Her face was straight but her conscience and emotions were waging a full blown war in her head. She was heading to dinner and she came to the park, the restaurant was on the other side so she decided to take a shortcut and go down the trail. She was 'bout' half way there when she came to a bench that had a cardinal on the backrest. She didn't think anything of it until she spotted a little blue dot on its leg. She was immediately brought back to a year and a half ago. She was going through the exact same park when a bird landed on her shoulder. Sonic laughed as she shooed it away. But it would just fly to the other shoulder.

"Looks like I'm not the only one that's in love with you." Sonic said, putting his arm around her waist. The bird eventually followed them, flying tree to tree watching them. It left after they got out of the park and now here was the same bird. It looked up at her and if a bird has emotions you'd swear it was happy. But the happiness disappeared now and was nowhere to be found, like it could see what happened by looking through her eyes. The happiness was replaced now by disappointment, like it disapproved of her actions…like she needed its approval.

"stupid bird" Said Blaze as the bird flew away, she took out a purple cell out of her pocket and flipped it open "yeah…looks like I won't make it." She turned on her heels and started back the way she came "stupid bird" blaze mumbled as she started her way out of the park.

**End flashback**

Sonic stood in his backstage room in the bathroom. Head against the mirror with hands folded above his head. You could barely hear him mumble "why?" to himself over and over. And every time he would lift his head and bang it against the mirror. Tears streaking down the mirror, he wouldn't move anything except his head. Then he heard it…

_When I think about you  
With every breath I take_

He could hear the slightly muffled song. His head and body stood stock straight, his face written with wonder. The angelic voice was singing a song he never thought he would hear again. It was a song Blaze wrote for him three years ago right before they saw each other again for the 3rd time. He heard it once when he came back just like he promised. It was then that they finally confessed their feelings to one another. It took time but he convinced her to move back with him and become his official girlfriend. Sonic couldn't believe he was hearing the song again and whoever was singing it was singing it perfectly. And yet…there was something familiar about it…like he should remember it but he couldn't for the life of him.

_Every minute  
No matter what I do  
My world is an empty place_

By now she was sure he heard her, she was positive. Now...was the moment. The moment in the movie where the hero fixes everything or loses it all forever. All based on one stupid move. One move no one expects, the end game. That moment was now, that can't be denied…but can she handle it? Could she handle it with the gentle soft hands that were needed? Could she play the winning cards in the winning combination? Could she draw the winning numbers for the lottery? She had what some people never find and she threw it away. She found the one thing _she_ thought she would never find…and yet she had it. She had it and was to blind too see it.

Love, true love

_Like I've been wondering the desert  
For a thousand days_

She had true love, yeah she had it…but she threw it away on what? A whim for another. Curiosity killed the cat after all or was it ignorance and curiosity got blamed? Maybe it was both, maybe it was that disguised path that no one knew they were taking till it was too late. And it took nothing short of the man she left him for to leave her for another for her to realize her mistake and the path she took. So was it too late for her…for them? So she prayed as she slowly add steps to the routine as he slowly got closer. So close yet so far, so she prayed that the bridge crossing the chasm she made between them had not yet been burned. She prayed that the lightning wouldn't strike twice.

Irony

Another word she found the meaning of. Was it the act of a divine god trying to get the message through or was it her own doing and faults?

_Don't know if it's a mirage  
But I always see your face, baby_

He was drawn to the stage like the moth to the flame. The voice echoed in his ears, softly bouncing around in his head. it was an angel with an angelic voice, but there was something else behind the voice like a backbone…Regret…regret was driving the voice with all the emotion behind it…Regret that was pleading for forgiveness, for a second chance. A second chance that might never come. He could touch the stage curtain now. The voice was loud and clear, underlining in red…remember me…remember. He moved to the side stage so he could see clearly…and then hit him…the song…the voice…the name

Blaze

She was wearing the dress he bought her years ago, I'm waiting for the right moment she said, singing the song she wrote just for him when he came to see her

**Flashback 3 years ago**

He finally did it, he kept his promise to return…to see her again. But this time…oh this time he had a purpose. He had one goal and one goal only, and he wasn't going home till it was 100% complete and nothing less will satisfy him. he was a man with a mission, he laughed at how cliché that sounded, but it was true. He made his way through the brush to her shrine were she spent most of her time. She was there, he knew it…he didn't know how but he did but he did. He walked past more trees, never veering off the beeline that lead to his destination. More trees…his mind kept wandering towards the outcomes, towards her reaction. And the more his mind thought more worried he became. More trees…he jogged…he wasn't worried about leaving with unfinished business, no he was more worried about her reaction. She was the flame literally and he was the moth…he needed her…he needed her to know just what she was doing to him. more trees…slow run… he needed her to know that he had to be with her. More trees…he broke into a full blown run…he needed her to know that he loved her and the more he thought of possible outcomes the more worried he got…of her reaction.

Finally he came to the tree line, he could see the back of the shrine and all that stood in his way was some bushes and trees. He pushes aside the leaves and sticks making his way into the clearing. But he stopped midway…he stopped because of the song radiating throughout the shrine.

_I'm missing you so much_

_Can't help it, I'm in love_

_A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
Ohhohoh, Woooaaahh woaahh_

he was at the steppes of the shrine, looking up at Blaze who was laying on the top step singing her heart out…and he was loving it. Her angelic voice sending waves of heat through the crevices of his body. And the more she sung the happier he became. He had good feeling about the outcome now or maybe it was her warm heat…either way it was all he needed. "Blaze" he stopped her, she stopped mid breath her head snapped to sonic at the base of the shrine.

"So-sonic?" he smiled up at her.

"who were you expecting?" he laughed silently at her stunned silence "I love the song." He could see her blush from where he stood. He watched as she gracefully descended from where she was laying so she could see him face to face.

"R-really?" she reached the bottom as she took in the site that was Sonic the Hedgehog. The man that almost single-handily opened her heart to the world…and to emotions. The foremost one was love…oh, the times were she just wanted to yell out to the world 'I LOVE SONIC THE HEDGEHOG'…before she was to stubborn to show her feelings, but now she had the opposite problem…now she was to shy…shy of what he would think 'would he smile and say he loves me too? Or would he be creeped out and never come back?' the latter scared her, inside the confines' of her made she laughed 'yes, Blaze the cat scared.' While she was lost gazing at Sonic her body was on autopilot "I wrote it for you."

"really? I'm touched." His smiled faded into an awkward grin. Both knew what needed to be said but neither knew how to start. He awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. He didn't want to come on to strong, but by the same token he didn't want to come on light either where she could just brush him off. He let out a sigh before speaking again "look Blaze I need to talk to you."

"Oh-okay." She sounded crestfallen from the way he said it, it sounded like he had news…bad news. Well here it goes…no turning back no…time to make it or break it.

"I'm not really good with this kind of stuff but…" alright here we go…oh god what am I doing…I am going to make a fool out of myself…if I do it will be for her and it'll be worth it. "I-I…it's just…that…" Man this is going to be harder than I thought. He let out sigh. 'okay let's try that again.' "everywhere I go I see your face and when I remember how we parted it…when I see other couples walking by it pains me that I'm alone without you…what I'm trying to say is that…"

Her eyes were glued to Sonic. Could he? Was he…was he really saying it…no how could he? How could he fall from some pyrokinetic freak of a princess…before she could only dream that he would be saying what he was now and now…and now he was actually making her wildest dream come true.

He couldn't believe he was actually going through with it. He couldn't find the courage to say it before. Then again how could he...when he had fallen for the most beautiful girl in all dimensions. How could she love some arrogant, hot head that doesn't know when to quit. But it's true he doesn't know when to quit and he won't stop now. "what I'm tryin' to say is that…" he took a deep breath "Blaze the cat…I love you."

her eyes shot open, he said it…he actually said it…and he wasn't joking. She could tell from the seriousness and nervousness in his voice that he meant it. He really meant. She would never have thought that something this good would come to her…this was something that from childhood she thought she would never have…that no one would ever give her.

Love

Apparently in her stunned silence Sonic took this as a no. his head dropped as he started to turn back towards his way home. But she couldn't allow that, she would never forgive herself if she let him go home without an answer. She stopped him by speaking "when I first met you I was cold, emotionless, and closed to the world, just wanting to be left alone. But now I don't how I could live without you." She placed a hand on his cheek forcing him to look in her eyes. "Sonic, I love you too."

Sonic's face went from shock to joy, he embraced her in the classic hug n' twirl. She tried to keep her straight but found she couldn't help but smile. When he had put her down she gladly returned the embrace.

**End flashback**

_The stars are burning  
I hear your voice in my mind  
Can't you hear me calling  
My heart is yearning  
Like the ocean that's running dry  
Catch me I'm falling_

And now here she was singing the same song in almost the same attire. To him it was clear what her intentions were. But he didn't know if he could take it again. Allowing himself to over and over again falling in love with same person only come back as the rebound guy. Yes he was still in love with her, but could he trust her again. Could he place his life in hers hands…could he place his heart in the same place where it was broke?

_It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet  
Won't you save me  
There's gonna be a monsoon  
When you get back to me  
Ohhhh baby_

He was here…By now defiantly…was he watching…surely…was he accepting her unsaid apology…oh by the gods she hopes so. This was her only chance to show him just what he meant to her…just how much she needed him. she had caused him so much pain and it killed her knowing it was her fault. Now she was desperate…desperate to make amends…desperate to fix the wrong that should have never even existed. But will he let her?

_I'm missing you so much_  
_Can't help it, I'm in love_  
_A day without you is like a year without rain_  
_I need you by my side_  
_Don't know how I'll survive_  
_A day without you is like a year without rain_  
_Ohhohoh, Woooaaahh woaahh_

Yes

He could, for her…only for her he could. She was the only one he was willing to accept again and again. If it meant she would break him time and time again…then so be it…for her was willing to do anything to see her smile again, to see her happy…that was his life's goal…he didn't care what happened to him anymore, nothing could compare to the pain he felt when he saw her sad. And if she never sees him again…then he'll gladly walk away for her smile. When he saw that smile it's like heaven on earth…to him nothing could compare

_So let this drought come to an end_  
_And may this desert flower again_

_I'm so glad you found me  
Stick around me  
Baby, baby, baby, whoaa  
It's a world of wonder  
With you in my life  
So hurry baby, don't waste no more time  
And I need you here  
I can't explain  
But a day without you  
Is like a year without rain  
Ohhohoh_

_I'm missing you so much_  
_Can't help it, I'm in love_  
_A day without you is like a year without rain_  
_I need you by my side_  
_Don't know how I'll survive_  
_A day without you is like a year without rain_  
_Ohhohoh, Woooaaahh woaahh_

___Ooohh, Ooooooooouuhh_

It was done

Partly, the apology was done now it was for the answer...she stood at the center of the stage, waiting…for the beats, for the start…for the next song...for the answer. Could she have asked for is answer? Could she have asked him to take her back? No…this meant more…they were brought together by a song once. They could be brought together by a song again…that was their style...their style wasn't a normal couple thing…their style was different...they said they weren't normal...they said they would never last...they said they didn't do normal couple things...they didn't sit and have a picnic on a grassy hill in the sunset...that wasn't their style...their style was running headlong into an army of robots with eggman laughing overhead...that, that was their style...that was their idea of good time...it had been their style...it had been her life...and she destroyed it, she destroyed what made her whole...so would he fix her heart again just like he did all those years ago? Here came the next song...his answer...their style.

_Fly Firefly,_

_When I said go_  
_I never meant away_  
_You ought to know_  
_The freaky games we play_

_Could you forgive,_  
_and learn not to forget_  
_Hearing as I'm callen out your name..._

_Firefly come back to me,_  
_make the night as bright as day_  
_I'll be lookin' out for you,_  
_tell me that you're lonely too_

And through it all the singing she couldn't help but think, why? Why did it take so much and so long for her to realize what she had and lost. And yet it still wasn't enough, it wasn't enough for her to lose it...no she had to have someone scream it in her face

**flashback 2 days ago**

Blaze was sitting on her bed with Marine by her side doing something few have ever seen her do...she was crying...crying with her unsuccessful attempts to hide her feelings but it was too late the dam had broke. Over the years Marine's accent had faded and she had matured...she had too so she could help Blaze pick up the pieces when it all fell apart...like now

"you do know that this is your fault, right?" Marine said trying to comfort her crying friend

"how is this remotely my fault?" Blaze said looking up from her hands "HE cheated on ME!" Blaze nearly screamed.

"Because you're suffering from your own heart break." Marine scowled.

"wah-what?"

"you met this guy on a whim and then nearly cheated on Sonic with him" Marine continued her rant getting up from the bed and pacing around. "So trying to avoid heartache for you and sonic, you break up with him?" Marine was nearly yelling herself now but she wasn't done yet "and now this guy is cheating on you" Marine stopped and turned to face Blaze fully "this is what they call FUCKING IRONY!" Marine continued her pacing still yelling "you're a princess damn it! But your acting like an ass. If you had just listened to your god damn heart instead of your fuckin' pride you wouldn't be sitting here and I wouldn't be having to pick up your broken heart every time listening to yourself wallow in self-pity. I don't know if it's dumb luck or a higher power slapping you if face saying WAKE THE FUCK UP! See what the hell you've done and see what the FUCK you threw away." Blaze was stunned never had she heard this kind of language come from Marine's mouth.

"T-threw away?" Blaze managed to murmur.

"Oh My God…yes, threw away...you were with Sonic for 3 years, 3 whole fucking years and never, not once did he let you down or go behind your back and you were the happiest I've_ ever_ seen you." Marine put extra on the ever "and you know what...at the rate you're going you're going to be one of the people that say 'what if' and 'why didn't I' and when you die you'll be the one that think 'I wish...'" Marine sighed at Blaze's reply.

"I-I...don't...under-"

"of course you don't and that's why you're here now" she let out another sigh before heading towards the door. "Fuck it that's it...I'm through trying to explain your short comings to your bitchy ass I'm leaving."

"Marine..." Blaze tried to stop her.

"no Blaze I'm leaving" she opened the door, but stopped and looked at her friend still on the bed "but I will leave you with this...misery loves company, and there's one more who's weeping over a lost loved one because karma's a bitch." Marine walked out the door and left Blaze.

**End flashback**

Blaze would have to thank Marine after this. It was her that made her see, but first she had to get him back. Or she at least needed to try and she could only hope that through everything she put him through he would give her a second chance even though she didn't deserve it. If he did...this time she wouldn't take it for granted she would make sure of that. But she couldn't show him if he didn't let her. So would he? Would she hear his familiar voice? Would he voice his acceptance of her plee or walk away? Would he come back to her or would he move on from them? She could only feel her anxiety grow as she neared the checkpoint...his checkpoint of his decision.

_Firefly come lead me on_  
_Follow you into the sun_  
_That's the way it ought to be_  
_Firefly come back to me_

_You and me_

He couldn't help but smile as he walked out from his point off stage. After everything said and done they loved each other and now they truly knew it. It was like they were meeting again for the first time for the last time. It was the point when both knew they wouldn't be apart and both were more than happy with that. Because now they were together again...and both knew it

_We shared a mystery_

On the outside she was smiling, but inside she was yelling...yelling that her heart was once again whole. She was yelling that once again she could call him...hers and only hers. And this time she wasn't planning on letting go anytime soon. This time she wasn't planning on ever letting go.

_We were so close  
Like honey to the bee_

So here he was singing with the woman that has held his heart since the day he met her. And here she was saying or rather singing that she wanted him. oh, how many girls has he heard say that to him. how many times has he brushed it off, but with her saying it meant more. It always meant more purely because he loved her and because if she would have it he would gladly call her his own.

_And if you tell me how to make you understand_

Hers

Did she sound a little possessive? Maybe too others but her she had to be. She had now broken up and got back together with the most famous person on Mobius. She was now with Sonic the hedgehog again, the guy that single handedly has girls clamoring for him. She had to be possessive she let him go once, she was lucky to get him back. But now she couldn't let some fan girl get their paws on what's hers and only hers.

_I'm minor in a major kinda way_

Now they were standing face to face holding each other's hands. Sonic was smiling while Blaze was trying to hold back tears. If anyone was watching they would be amazed how they could sing together perfectly in tune enough though they had never sang the song together. And by now neither really cared if anyone saw them now because now finally they were whole. So now, they seamlessly took turns singing their respective parts until they beautifully mended their voices to become one.

_Firefly come back to me,  
make the night as bright as day  
I'll be lookin' out for you,  
tell me that you're lonely too_

Sonic didn't think he could ever be this happy. Not when Eggman died, not when Amy stopped chasing him, not even when he found out Tails was still alive after being dead for a week (long story!) Forever more he will remember this stage and this night, no doubt something else would exceed this happyness but nothing could ever replace it.

_Firefly come lead me on  
Follow you into the sun  
That's the way it ought to be  
Firefly come back to me_

Replace

Something she thought she could do with Sonic, replace him. but now she's learned her lesson she has discovered the meaning behind her misery, being apart from Sonic. Being without him ate at her...it ate at her heart like a leech to blood till she could stand it no more. Only when she was next to him did she felt safe and complete...then and only then there were no exceptions.

_Fly Firefly through the sky__  
Come and play with my desire  
__don't be long, don't ask why__  
__I can't wait another night_

No longer did she dwell on her hurt filled past. No,now she could look forward to her promising future with Sonic by her side. She wouldn't want or imagine any other than him by her side and she couldn't be happier. And now singing this song she could clearly remember the night they first heard this song.

**flashback 6 months ago**

Sonic and Blaze were at a restaurant eating their dinner off by the window will some couples danced on the dance floor in the middle of the room. Blaze got a seafood special while Sonic surprisingly didn't get a chilly dog but instead got a steak which he thought would look a little nicer than a messy chilly dog. They were having a care free chat.

"So Cream really pushed the wrong button?" Blaze said in between bites.

Sonic nodded swallowing his steak "yeah we were literally covered head to toe in oil." Sonic smiled as Blaze laughed a little "All I'm saying you should have been there when Cream walked through her front door, her mom fainted right then and there."

"I feel sorry for her mom having to clean her up."

"I feel sorry for Tails having to clean his whole garage and fix the valve." Sonic retorted while Blaze nodded in agreement.

Sonic finished his steak and pushed his plate forward so he could lean on the table and look at Blaze. Blaze sensing his gaze looked up from her food.

"what?" she asked.

"oh nothing" Sonic said "you just fascinate me that's all." She smiled and leaned on the table as well.

"well there's still more to learn" she joked leaning forward.

"it's nothing I can't learn to love." He said right back. Leaning forward till his forehead met hers. Then he tilted his head until his lips met hers for a second. As they parted they could hear this song play throughout the restaurant.

_Fly Firefly through the sky,__  
Wait another night  
__Don't be long__,  
__Fire-fire-Firefly_

They sat and listened for a while before Sonic turned to Blaze "hey you want to dance?" He asked.

"you know I'm not a big dancer" she denied.

"come on" he pleaded "for me?" she looked into his pleading eyes before smiling.

"fine, for you." She finally gave in to her boyfriend

They got up from their table making their way to the dance floor where the music was floor. They took up their respective positions Sonic with his hands on her and Blaze with her hands encircling his neck. They held each other close enough to where their bodies where touching. She leaned her head on his shoulder as they softly swayed to the song that was a little fast for a slow dance but they really didn't care. They stayed like that for a while just listening to the song.

_Firefly come back to me  
make the night as bright as day  
I'll be lookin' out for you  
tell me that you're lonely too_

It was a while for Sonic spoke. "you I love you right?" he said softly with a smile. She lifted her head so she could look him in the eyes.

"yes you make that clear every day. But the real question is do you know that I love you just as much?" she questioned.

"your eyes said it all." Sonic murmured leaning his head on hers looking deeply into her eyes. Blaze silently nudged his nose with hers.

"cliché"

"true" he responded doing it right back. He couldn't help but smile when he saw her mouth twitch into a rare smile.

"who knew Sonic the hedgehog was a hopeless romantic" She joked. Something that she was beginning to do more and more when she was with sonic and he was complaining either.

"who knew that Blaze the cat would fall in love" Sonic countered.

"touché" Sonic let out a small laugh before reaching up and kissing the gem on her forehead, she loved it when he did that. Next he moved his move to her ear before softly speaking.

"you want to get out of her?" he asked. His answer came by her gently nodding her head. "alright lets go for a walk then." Sonic kept one hand on her waist as they walked to the door. On the way Blaze turned her head to Sonic.

"don't think this will get you out of letting me pay." She stated coldly.

"don't think I'll let you." He responded,

"don't think I won't burn you."

"don't think you'll catch me."

"don't think you'll actually abandon your girlfriend." Sonic laughed and gave her waist a quick squeeze.

"alright you got there." They got to the counter so they could pay and leave. It ended up that they were going to split the bill much to Blaze's disproval. Now they were walking outside in a park on their way to her house. There he would stay for a while and what happens after that varies. A lot of times they fell asleep on the couch watching a movie and other times…well I don't want to write about those gotta keep it T rated **you know what I'm talking about so use your imagination here or another story I don't care but I not going to write it. But I never said anything about implying it for older fans .** But now they were walking in the park. Sonic was stealing glances at Blaze after being with her for two and a half years he could see through her cold glare. "okay what's wrong? Are you still upset about the bill?"

"I'm not upset…"Sonic stopped walking completely and stared at her. "ok maybe a little I mean it's not like I'm poor I can handle myself." She didn't even realize that she had stopped walking too but she was still staring forward.

"I'm not poor either being a hero as advantages but I'm not about to go let you pay for _our_ date. Now will you please look at me." He pleaded. Slowly she turned to him but she was looking down. He placed his hand under her chin and lifted her gaze to his eyes. "hey, I know you're not used to the whole sharing idea but you have to remember that it's not you or me it's us." He saw her nod her head understandingly he smiled and gave her a long hug.

"you must think I'm a brat." She spoke out hugging him back looking up to meet his eyes.

"no, not at all babe." She gave a quick smile before cupping his face with her hands and capturing his lips in a long kiss that he was happy to return. In the background of the restaurant that they left they could hear this song play again **yes again** **they like the song and it fits so shut up**.

**End flashback**

_Firefly come lead me on  
Follow you into the sun  
That's the way it ought to be  
Firefly come back_

_Firefly come back to me_  
_make the night as bright as day_  
_I'll be lookin' out for you_  
_tell me that you're lonely too_

So here we are standing together hand in hand. Together forever singing a personal concert with only our hearts in attendance. Nothing could stop us now, we are exactly where we were supposed to be…together. She couldn't wait to see what her future had in store, not for her or him, but for them.

_Firefly come lead me on  
Follow you into the sun  
That's the way it ought to be  
Firefly come back to me_

The song was done now but they stood there staring at each other. Neither wanted to break the beautiful silence and the moment. They let go of each other's hands Sonic quickly placed his around her waist. Blaze had her hands circled around his neck. In a sonic second they were kissing. Slowly they broke apart but neither moved apart.

"I'm so sorry" Blaze quietly spoke "I need you to know that I truly and deeply love you." Sonic smiled softly.

"it's ok I missed you so much…" Sonic let a hand roam through her hair. "I love you I'll do anything for you." Blaze's eyes filled up with tears again and tackled him in a hug burying her head in his chest.

"I'll never leave you again I promise." Sonic rested his chin on the top of her head and rubbed her back letting her know he was there for her. After a while he separated the two at arm's length. Blaze had a confused look on her face.

"Blaze look I know we just got back together but I regretted not doing it before." Sonic started, Blaze was still confused on what he meant. "considering everything we been through together…" Sonic took a deep breath and got down on one knee.

Blaze went wide-eyed he couldn't possible me that…could he? He really wasn't going to right. Her mind froze as sonic pulled out a small black box, she almost wanted to faint at the sight of it. She could her him take a deep breath. He was going to do it…

Sonic couldn't believe what he was doing. Of all the stupid things he has done in his life this by far takes the cake. But he was already down on one knee with the box in his hand. It was too late to turn back now, not the he wanted to.

"Blaze the cat will you marry me?"

**Oh yeah that's right I just ended the entire story right there. Oh how evil am I and I purposely didn't let on to Blaze answer for a reason. Can you say obvious sequel set up? Well anyway about the story at the end I was running low on fluff and I still had some lyrics left so I started stretching a bit that's way it seems a little fast at the end.**

**On another note I am really glad to get this done and I am happy how this turned out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog or company they belong to sega**

**Songs used: Breakeven(falling to pieces) by: the Script**

** Year without rain by: Selena Gomez**

** Firefly By: A*teens**

**Well that's it and if you're not down with that I've got two words for ya…SUCK IT**


End file.
